Clockwork
by Sedaytion
Summary: Her dream, the Mad Hatter, was everything. He found her but then the trust was smashed through bloody ways. Wonderland twisted and he changed from her loving dream to her biggest, most feared Nightmare. Horror. Better description inside xxx
1. Taking Tea in Wonderland

**Clockwork**

**Chapter One:**

**Taking Tea in Dreamland**

**[R] ating …::: T **[contains some language, horror, blood, and some sexual refrences.]

**|| Information || **Her dream, the Mad Hatter, was everything. He found her but then the trust was smashed. Wonderland twisted and he became her Nightmare. Horror xxx

**[D]** **escription ||** Emilia awoke in Wonderland one day.

She hadn't found Wonderland.

It found her.

He found her. He dragged her to the multi-coloured world of Wonderland and whispered soothing lullaby's in her ear.

And then the trust was smashed. The Dream became a nightmare and he became her biggest fear. Twisting fantasy into horror, horror into joy every few moments in the day what will become of Emilia? How will she handle a new version of Wonderland and will she ever trust the Hatter again?

Emotionless, serene dark grey coloured eyes stared ahead; lids lined in thick, long black eyelashes sometimes covering those striking, colourless eyes that glistened in the moons rays. The hand that appeared from the darkness grazed its knuckles across her chin and felt colder then ice itself. The lips of the grey eyed girl parted, letting out an airy gasp that brushed across the hand. Oh how terrifying it was, from the simple way he touched her to how those deep forest green eyes burned into her body. His fingers stretched out, brushing some deep red from her ivory cheek where they had strayed too. A shiver ran raw through her body, and his lips curled into a grin, welcoming it with joy.

This was the Mad Hatter she now knew. He was just as mad as he once had been, yet that was a bearable mad. Sure, during her first few years it had terrified the poor girl out of her socks but she had grown accustom to knowing such a peculiar man. She had almost found herself befriending him and due to a manner of events, the Mad Hatter turned madder in a terrifying way. One she had not gotten used to just yet, nor did she find she would ever get used to. His eyes were wicked, filled with murderous dark thoughts. His hands were stained in blood that only she and he could see; his heart black and his lips constantly curled into a grin that would make her want to cower and hide.

"What is the matter, my dearest Emilia?" he purred so lightly it was surprising his voice was carried in the dark of the night. She lowered her eyes, making sure she could not see his face. This sort of gesture angered him and as a faint warning as he was not enjoying her manners, he brushed a sharp nail along the side of her jaw. "Why do you frown so?"

Another airy gasp was left from her rosy lips, her porcelain face only just outlined by the moons rays. She acknowledged the nail to her skin by placing her gaze on his dark legs. In the cover of the darkness he was hidden well but his face still carried that glint that gave her nightmares she did not enjoy. He was a cloud of passionate disposition interlined with murderous thoughts and ways that she could just barely understand. He was a walking nightmare that she hoped would soon fade into a dream.

"Why do I frown so?" she whispered. Her brows were no furrowing, her lips were not pursed. Her entire face was light and emotionless; soft and angelic and surrounded by a cloud of long, wine red locks that glowed in the moon and stars of Wonderland. "I never realised…" even when her lips moved, carrying the trail of her ominous voice that hovered in the air for long moments, they were slow and it was hard to see them performing any action. "…That looking almost bored was something that one assumes is frowning … isn't frowning when the brows are furrowed, good Hatter?"

"You're frowning on the inside," he continued to insist, fingers worming their way to her neck. "Why is that, my dearest Emilia?"

"Why is the snow cold? Why is the deepest part of the woods the darkest?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side so that only his finger tips now touched her bare skin. She shivered as a gust of ice wind blew across her skin.

Dressed in summer wear, rather then something warm like the Hatter was with his trousers, waistcoat and long blazer; she was shivering outside of his home. The Tea Party she attended like everyday with the company of the March Hare had finished just a mere few minutes ago (how many she didn't know for time never mattered in the realms of Wonderland, or as she called Dreamland). She had stood up and walked onto the grey cobble stone path, feeling the sharp blasts of the cold stone on her bare feet. She wore but only a white dress that clung to her breasts, hips and curves in all the right places for the Mad Hatter's eyes. The material was loose around her knees and moved in time with the wind. But where there was bare skin she felt herself being bitten by the cold; her skin now paler then usual. The only thing that provided her with warm was the small white rabbit toy she clung under her chest with her forearm. The rabbit was squished against her body, its ears dangling against her skin to tickle her; his beaded and cross-stitched pair of eyes looking up at her with curiosity; something much softer then the Hatter's gaze, who wasn't the only mad one standing outside in the cold.

His curious, sharp eyes noticed the quiver of her skin and a devious smile was planted on his lips. Instantly when he gave this smile her eyes shot up to his face unwillingly as if he had a power to draw her in. And then the teenager flinched. She knew that grin. All too well. Now her grey eyes were showing ones of slight fear and she wanted to shuffle back, away from the Hatter but she knew such a thing was impossible. If she tried to get away it would get the murderer mad and that was never a good thing. No one wanted to make the Hatter mad just as much as they did Emilia.

"Come, child, let us shelter in the warmth of our bed and curl within the thick sheets to shield our frail bodies against the wrath of the winter," he purred lightly. Finally, with great relief, he pulled his hand from her face but the relief didn't last long before his cold hand snapped around her own, making another small flinch go through her.

Her lips were parted alluringly though she didn't wish for that effect. She lowered her lids, looking to the ground. As he dragged her into the house with undeniable dominance, she counted all the rocks in the cobble stone she could see. One, two, three, four, five; just to take her mind off things. They passed the Tea Party table that had a few new items on it; products of Emilia's imagination. She had placed a fish bowl in the centre that still had about a dozen Goldfish swimming wildly in it. Along with tea set on the table, she had set out glasses of water; each glass had its own Goldfish inside. The Hatter had liked this idea while the March Hare was a little disapproved, though Hatter agreed for the placement of the fish for the next day. This was something that gave a welcomed emotion of pride to Emilia.

The Hatter liked her ideas.

At least it was something else apart from that other thing he liked about her …

"Did you drink the tea, my dear?" he asked her gently as he shut the door behind them both politely. She felt the warm hands of the heated house clasp around her bare skin, hushing away the cold. They were in the hallway of the room that when she first entered all those years ago made her dizzy to the point she had a headache for days and was vomiting. The walls had vertical black and white stripes, while the ground was black and white cheque; something that was difficult to get used to. Hatter had planted a few photos along the walls. Emilia found it strange. She knew why people did such a thing in the normal world where she had come from; it wasn't destined to know people for all your life, for the rest of forever, but in Wonderland who you knew would be all you knew.

She didn't see any point in photos and she was quite confused the Hatter did.

It took her a few minutes to realise she had been asked a question and shook her head in response. "I drank the water," she answered. She could feel the slight anger emit from his body, feel the growl wanting to escape his mad throat and she gave a slight snigger.

"You were meant to drink the tea," he told her, his voice like a dagger through her ear. She winced slightly, feeling his hand run up and down her arm in some messed up way to soothe her as he spoke down menacingly to her. "Tomorrow I do not want a mistake like this to happen again, do you understand? You are a resident under my roof, a guest to my parties that I host and all I ask for is some co-operation from my redheaded beauty. Can you comply with this, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Hatter," she nodded and smiled as sweetly as she could though inside she felt sick.

It wasn't long until he had trailed her up to the bedroom he insisted on them sharing. At first it was because of those monstrous nightmares she used to have. Now reality and dreamland had switched places and the man that was meant to comfort her turned into the nightmare. Emilia stood at the door of the Victorian bedroom that was furnished with the finest, dark oak furniture; each piece with patterns of the cards; diamonds, hearts, clubs and spades, something that suited the Hatter well and that Emilia quite liked too. The Hatter unchanged while her eyes darted around the room, trying to look anywhere but at the Hatter. It didn't take long for him to have changed into his nightwear and when she looked down at herself, about to change, she found she was changed too into a red, silk nightgown.

Living with the Mad Hatter was a curious thing indeed.

"Are you ready for rest now, my Emilia?" he purred to her, slipping under the sheets. She watched as he removed his hat, revealing a heedful of jet black locks. This gesture made her wince; made her heart twist. The Mad Hatter was never meant to remove his top hat he so dearly treasured. It had only been a recent ritual he had gotten into; perhaps less then a week he had been doing it. She hadn't seen him remove his hat more then six times. Watching with still shocked, wide eyes, she saw him carefully place it on the nightshade and he gestured for her to come to the bed.

Emilia stood there before moving over to him, still clutching her rabbit to her body. Hatter watched with those mad eyes as she slipped under the warm, heavy silk sheets and rest her head on the pillow. She didn't sleep with her back to him, knowing he didn't like that. That and when she awoke seeing him would prove to her she was still sewn into the fabrics of Wonderland.

She loved Wonderland. She loved the March Hare, the White Rabbit, and she loved Alice whenever she would pop by for a quick visit. She even loved the Cheshire cat and the dormouse and every single Cardsman she set her eyes on. Even Dormouse was one she cared for but the Mad Hatter …

She feared him. He was a dominant character, perhaps the strongest person in Wonderland that had chosen her to do as he pleased. She had been chosen as his doll and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Does the rabbit have letters?" Hatter's voice cracked the silence and she shot her eyes up to him instantly without hesitation. The toy rabbit had crawled from her grip and slipped in the sheets between her and Hatter, perhaps to made Emilia feel a little more comfortable.

"He has Clockwork's," she told him, smiling as she did. In the darkness she could barely see the expression of the Hatter and in her mind she could made him smile, frown or cry. She could look him straight in the eye without feeling anything she didn't want to feel. "That's why he's called Clockwork."

Clockwork wriggled between them but his movement attracted neither of their attention. A live toy was most uncommon but they were both used to this certain one. Emilia half shut her eyes as his knuckles grazed across her jaw line, outlining her face.

"Rest now, my lovely, for the birds in your loving dreams are calling for your name," he whispered gently in her ear in an almost lullaby tone. Even though he was mad, this was the only part of the day he would be soft with her; he would comfort her and all that fear would melt away. She felt her eyes shutting as she slipped her cupped hands under her pillow. He continued to move his hand against her face. "They want you to fly with them, to soar the skies in the warmth of the summer, to curl their feathers around your thin bones and filled your mind with wonderful thoughts. They want to restore the joy within your heart, provide you with peace and love. They are the doves of innocence, white and pure as can be; the spreaders of purity that will forever keep your child soul intact."

The warm words had soon drifted her into a soft dream, her other Wonderland and he chuckled to himself. Delighted with her sleeping form he planted a kiss on her chin.

"Wonderland is waiting for you to awaken as it is everyday and the man who is your lover is waiting here for you on the bloodied side of the bed," he whispered to her, wrapping his fingers into her smooth hair.

Clockwork stirred from these words, looking to Mad Hatter. "She does not find you a lover," he told her with no hesitation.

"She will do and does every time she drinks the tea," he grinned madly in the dark. "Tomorrow shall be a fun day, for it is the day of blood and the March Hare is certainly looking foreword to our Tea party. Goodnight my sweet Emilia," he reached down to inhale her scent of the fresh spices from their tea earlier in the day and kissed her neck. Never did he kiss her lips. He would force himself to wait for that wondrous moment when she gave herself to him without the use of drugs or sleep. He was patient. He would soon have her tied around his finger.

Not only would the blood of his victims belong to him but the love of Emilia would too.


	2. Bloody Tea, Anyone?

**|| Chapter [Two] ||**

**Bloody Tea, Anyone?**

**[[.Comments.]]**** –** First off, I'm really disappointed in myself and I hope you guys aren't too. Chapter One, I have to admit, was one of my favourite pieces of work and Chapter Two is just a complete and utter failure. I wanted to rush through this Chapter so that I could add in the horror later on in Chapter Three but noooo it had to go bad XD I'm really sorry for this and I hope you guys still enjoy it. Not my best work, and the imagery is absolutely terrible, I know, along with the characters. I wasn't sure how to put March Hare apart from a kind animal. I figured he'd be like that, what with Cheshire Cat being rather creepy and White Rabbit always in too much of a rush XD So anyway, hang in their guys! The good chapter is coming up, just don't scold me for this XD

It was just a few moments in the sheer bliss of yellow light that emitted from the light bulb hanging in the Victorian kitchen. Each dark chocolate brown piece of furniture was lit up in the cheap light; every pattern caved into the oak beautifully alight for her eyes though the patterns weren't attracting her attention that night, no matter how much they begged for her attention in shapes of Roses and thorns, spirals and other abstract things that looked exquisite. The only thing that had redheaded Emilia's attention was the glass of water cupped in her hands; the condensation soon dampening her clammy skin, cooling it down. Her hair still showed her sophistication and despite the hours of slumber she had, she was still neat and smelling of fresh spices and cinnamon. Well, she believed it was her. When it came to the spices the smell was blended into every part of the house and the gardens outside thanks to the Hatter's addiction to tea. Slowly, she brought her weak wrist up and the rim of the glass touched her dry lips. Slowly, she began to sip the water, feeling her sleep eyes shutting as the liquid ran down her throat.

Breathing through her nose, she felt what she only could describe as peace. There was no Hatter babbling down her ear, touching her arm, her collar bone and her neck with his cold hands. There was no March Hare trying to make her laugh all the time, prepping her up with jokes and telling her how wonderful things were. The man wasn't as mad as Hatter but he certainly was blind to the misery the Hatter put Emilia in. Or that was how things were supposed to be in Wonderland, she didn't know. There were no other women to compare herself to apart from Alice but all they did with Alice was play croquet and drink tea. She certainly didn't experience the extent of their madness like Emilia did. Times at night when her body would awaken thirsty she was relieved. She got a few moments of peace away from Hatter. In her dreams there was peace too but she would always wake up to him. Here, in the kitchen she could pretend she was back home in England.

No Hatter … No March Hare … No White Rabbit screaming about how late he was … Ah it would be bliss. Or so she told herself …

"You are up rather late, are you not, Emilia?" even drenched in fatigue his voice was still laced in deep horror making her freeze where she was. She managed to push her tongue to the rim of her glass to stop the small flow of water but apart from that she could do nothing more.

His hands were not touching her but she could feel them hovering over her red nightgown, near the lace that held it together around her neck. His palms brushed over the lace and she could feel it in turn move against her pale skin, making her shiver. A black shadow loomed over her and she wanted to lower her glass and move away but she knew that was out the question. Slowly, she found her now numb hand moving the glass from her lips but only so there was no water touching her. The rim of the glass was still grazing her lips slightly and she began to breathe heavily, her eyes half lidded once more.

"Hatter, I will be coming to bed soon," she shakily replied, looking down at the ground. His leg was close to hers and his chest was almost against her back. "Please …" she whispered, hands now prickling the back of her neck. Her hair was disturbed from his hands, brushing against her skin. Another wave of shivers ran down her back and she breathed deeply, darting her attention back to the cup. She gasped slightly, trying to hide her shock as best she could, see the glass was full again. Why such a thing shocked her she would never know. Hatter's actions (which didn't include touching) always never shook her out of her skin.

"No, drink my dear for we do not want you to be ill from lack of water in your system," he purred behind her, his breathe tickling the side of her ear. "I am rather disappointed…" his pointed nose poked through her hair, and she felt him inhale her scents of spices. For a second he stayed where he was, letting his hand hover just below her chin. She could feel his forehead just touching the top of her head and she felt what felt like electricity dance through her body.

"I am rather disappointed…" he began to slowly continue, completely trapped in her scents of his addictions. Her and tea. They were both drugs to the Hatter and combined would only mean trouble for the poor Emilia. "That you only chose to have bland water rather then a lovely cup of my fine tea …"

"I didn't wish to disturb you, Good Hatter," her voice was surprisingly light and angelic as she smiled. She took a sip of her water to make him happy. "You've done so much for me I'd only feel terrible for waking you up when you were so deeply in you sleep for a cup of tea. Besides, water is much healthier for the system. It clears out any bad toxins …"

"_My, my, a glass of water would surely do Hatter good. What with all that iodine lurking about in the poor man's system. That is how they saw Hatter's grow mad, is it not?"_ she thought silently to herself where she was safe to say as she pleased. Her mind was her haven the Hatter could not intrude upon.

"My Emilia is such a smart soul," he purred, his nose finally gone from the depths of her locks. "No wonder you can solve my riddles with such ease, now are you done? It's rather chilly in this kitchen for your getting goose bumps. Now, come, come Emilia we must sleep otherwise those black marks will appear under you eyes and dare I say they look most unappealing."

It didn't take long for her to gulp down the water in her hand. To get away from his touches, from how deeply he was smelling her hair would be relief enough. Her dreams would shield her from him. Even though she had her few moments disturbed she felt good for having them. Just a few seconds away from that madman were delightful.

* * *

"Ah my dear, you look as splendid as ever if I do say! Your eyes certainly match your silk dress, beautiful," the words of March Hare were lathered in honey, wrapping around her ears and sticking to them. A large, true smile ran across her face that was illuminated by the thin rays of sun during the day. Even though the air felt like winter, and even though it could snow, it still looked like summer with poppies, roses and all sorts of charming flowers planted into the fresh green ground. The trees were thick with leaves, some carrying treats of apples or oranges that Emilia enjoyed to pick during her small walks when she could escape the Tea Party. That winter's day, Emilia looked most splendid as the March Hare had said. She wore a grey coloured dress printed with simple pictures of flowers. It was cut to her knees, laced around her waist and sides with black silk. Her footwear was a pair of black, knee high socks with of course no shoes. She would much rather walk about without any on, plus according to the Hatter her natural height without added shoes and whatnot was just perfect for him.

Looking across the table she saw March Hatter gazing his stunning ice blue eyes up and down her dress, rather then her body, which was a refreshing change. He preferred to stare at the outfit why Hatter preferred to imagine what was beneath it. She gave him a smart, polite smile, moving around the table. March Hare wasn't exactly a Hare like she had imagined him to be when told about him years ago. Yes, he did have more hair then most men and he had what looked like to be whiskers on his nose. And, of course, don't forget those ears on his head that would belong to only a Hare (and she believed there was a small tail underneath his trousers though she daren't ask). He had arms, legs, a chest and a neck and a head that belonged to a human. He was a rather smart human, looking young in his years; not childish like a teenager but not like he was in his late twenties. He was somewhere in the perfect middle, with a charming smile that she always found herself smiling back to. His eyes were framed by thick black eyelashes and shaped almond, with a hint of craziness within them. They were shinning whenever they looked to her, brighter then normal, and his hair was a beautiful honey shade that was so light it looked white! Though the only person in Wonderland with pure white hair was White Rabbit. March Hare's locks were long, a messy fringe threatened to cover his eyes and he often tied the rest back behind his head. He was dressed as if to be smart but never wore a top hat, or a blazer or a tie and his shirt was constantly loose.

Excitedly, the Hare's ears flickered as she moved to him. He wasn't actually sat at the table like she thought he was but he was sat on the floor and upon further inspection, on cushions that were propped up against trees to make the most comfy of seats. There were dozens of these pillows lining the grass, with the flowers popping up between them to glow in the light. Emilia made a slight, playful huff as she stood near the spot, placing a hand on her hip.

"Are we reduced to sitting upon the floor now, rather then the furniture?" she questioned, raising a brow to March Hare. "That Hatter sure is cruel as well as mad isn't he, March Hare?" she winked at him to show her playfulness (which as she remembered had taken her months to teach him). He gave a grin in response and patted the pillows beside him with a long hand that did not clutch a cup of tea.

"Do come and take a seat, Emilia, and allow me to have the privilege of your company," he grinned happily as she came to the pillows, sitting herself down.

He watched her carefully as she settled and waited his moment. When her back was leaned against the cushions against the tree he took one final sip of his tea and moved. For a split second he had his back to her side and before she knew it, his head was in her lap, looking up at her with a mischievous grin that begged for a fuss. She laughed full heartedly at March Hare's behaviour and rubbed his head with her small hands, making him wriggle and purr for more. Her hand was soft against him, and like most animals, he longed for a better fuss.

"Oh, Hare, sometimes I swear you'd rather be the Cheshire Cat," she told him with a light voice. He shut his eyes contently, letting her hand play with his hair as sweet purrs came from the back of his throat. She wriggled her toes at the end of her stretched out legs and lifted her head to see the gaze of Hatter staring down at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'd rather not for that," Hatter almost growled, grabbing a cup of tea that contained a fish in it for company. "Cat's eat Hares. I'd like for this Hare to be eaten."

"Hatter, you are truly cruel!" she laughed as Hare whimpered from the comment he had said. Emilia ran her soft finger down the side of March Hare's face and he moved against her in joy, wanting more petting like an animal. She laughed in his reaction but this laughter was soon gone as she saw in the corner of her eye Hatter begin to make his way down to where they all were seated.

Taking her eyes away from Hatter, to postpone the horror she would feel from him wrapping an arm around her, she let her gaze float around the Tea Party Table. At least there because of the commotion of swapping seats Hatter didn't have to sit so close to her, nor even touch her. Then she was shielded by her chair she sat upon but here she was free. It was a good plan the Hatter had used but judging by how sharply he had acted towards March Hare, he hadn't expected others to get close to the porcelain beauty that sat on the pillows. She shifted a little as he gaze fell down from the table to the floor. Underneath it was almost pitch black from the shadows that were being cast but something caught her sharp, knowing eyes. As the hand of Hatter began to hover into the air to touch the girl, she leaned her head foreword a little, her brows furrowed into a frown.

An eye of March Hare opened as if he could feel the cold confusion emitting from his friend. Her hand had stopped moving on his head and he watched her carefully with a playful look to his eyes as usual. The other man was now touching her shoulder yet she did not flinch, too involved with what she was trying to see, what she believed was under the table.

The silhouette of a card shaped figure was under the table, limp and almost wet like a … well, wet piece of card. Yet, this piece of card was too large to be a playing card. It was almost the same size of a human her height. And there were five things sticking out from it! Four of them were like sticks, two were horrible mangled and bent and the other like a little blob. It took her just a few seconds to realize it was no blob but it was a head of a person. In an instant her mind clicked and all the horribly gruesome stuff could suddenly be seen to her eyes.

Limps were torn, the card was torn and ragged and that even seeped to seep with blood. There were makeshift stitches all along the side of the Cardsman's face and he looked nothing like a Cardsman but more of a rag doll. His limp body under the table was red with blood and as March Hare saw the eyes of Emilia widen, he prepared himself for the scream.

"Hatter!!!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, knowing the man would be responsible for the death lying underneath the table. The hollow growl of a laugh echoed behind her, making her shiver yet she never paid him any attention.

Jolting from her seat, her energetic legs kicked up the pillows, her feet crushing the flowers beneath. March Hare rolled over as she moved suddenly, his eyes wide from her outburst. A sudden glance of his eyes saw the Hatter still sat perfectly sipping his tea as if nothing was happening; as if Emilia was panicked over nothing. He sipped his tea casually, a grin hidden behind the gold and white porcelain. Leaning onto his elbows, March Hare could do nothing but watch as the shocked girl kneeled down beside the table, her breathing louder then her speech and her heartbeat fast in his ears. Being an animal he could taste her raw fear through her veins, even smell the horrendous stench of the metallic blood lingering in her nostrils.

"Hatter you damned man!!" she hissed to him, grabbing the arms of the limp Cardsman from under the table, her hands soon becoming drenched in the blood that belonged to him. It was as beautiful as rubies, as stunning as the gem itself. For a moment she stared hopelessly at the dead Cardsman, thinking inside what she could do. Her mind was working like clockworks, ticking, ticking, ticking, trying to think, and trying to plan and figure; to save and to help that which was already lost.

"Now, do stop touching such a foul thing, Emilia," he spoke lowly behind his tea; the spices spinning up his nose. "Your hands will get covered in the liquid we will have to wash off. It does taste absolutely delightful but we wish to indulge in the pure taste of tea."

"I wish I could-" before she had a chance to finish off her scream of a yell, she felt warm hands circle around her shoulders. Turning her head suddenly, the warm face of March Hare was smiling at her happily, as if there was no blood between them, no massacre Hatter had just pulled off. Staring into the ice eyes, she was unable to say anything.

"Come Emilia," he smiled at her with an enthusiastic nod. "We shall go into the beautiful Gardens and have a delightful game of Croquet, shall we not? Other guests for Hatter's Tea Party will be arriving shortly, so we shall not be leaving him alone. Does that idea sound fine to you?"

"Y-Yes… yes it does," she replied shakily, allowing the hands of March Hare to pull her to her feet.

One by one, each fallen Cardsman was changing the eyes of Mad Hatter. It was rare these occurrences but they were real. The death he caused was real and they were getting more and more common. What horrible deed would he perform next?

And would her friend ever fall to Hatter's level? Oh she certainly hoped not … Wonderland was now simply turning into Horrorland.


	3. Wonderland Woods

**Clockwork **

**Chapter Three**

**Wonderland Woods**

Unnoticed by the March Hare, Emilia had in a fit of disgust to the red liquid on her hands, rubbed it onto her beautiful dress, not thinking at the time how she would have ruined it. The outfit that had provided her with immense happiness from Hare's words was now stained in the liquid that had caused the day to make a turn for the complete and utter worse. Her pale hands were still slightly discoloured with faint red but that didn't matter. As the leftover liquid tried her skin felt tighter, almost like her heart. It may have been unnoticed, it may have not, but Hare made no comment about her wrecking her dress though she knew if any attention were pulled to it he would. A sharp gust of wind curled itself around the two walking away from the Tea Party, causing Emilia to almost freeze in her steps as a shiver overcame her frail body. Hare gave a reaction of notice, slowing his footsteps until she had regained herself in time. Each step was a step away from the Hatter, a step away from the morbid hell and the death underneath the table that was supposed to be the source of laughter and joy yet she did not feel herself uplifting like she did every time she walked away, leaving Hatter behind. It may have been that the death in her eyes had dug a deep enough scar to wound her or it may have been the fact she finally realized this to be her life. Passing through the thick, black iron gates that were more like the teeth of a monster, Emilia allowed her bloodshot eyes to glance up at March Hare. His ice coloured eyes were staring foreword in concentration yet they still contained their playfulness. An emotion so warm to Emilia that even though she had no idea the Hatter could see them she reached foreword and snatched his hand in hers.

As she curled her slightly red fingers around his larger, paler ones she immediately realized the wondrous heat he unconsciously emitted from his skin. Even though the Hare had no fur amongst his skin unlike an actual hare his flesh was as soft as silk just as soft as the hair would be. Looking up in the corner of her colourless eye, she saw the Hare gaze down at her with a bewildered expression yet he squeezed her hand tightly in return; his fingers ever so long she could feel the sharp claws protruding on the ends of them graze upon the top of her hand, leaving faint white marks along the red. Their walking had considerably shortened in length as one of the Hare's brows were raised, showing obvious emotions of confusion from the teenagers foreword action that had even shocked herself. For once she could not feel the burning eyes of Hatter upon her, thankfully. As they stared at one another she realized the stupidity of her action she performed – how much trouble that could get her into with the Hatter himself. The lips of the Hare parted with difficulty, like they had been sealed together. Once they had done, he finally began to speak in a tone of confusion she hadn't heard before.

"Is this a rather peculiar way of gaining my attention?" he asked her rather gently, though his voice was entangled with hints of confusion like his face and eyes were showing. Finally, the situation at hand caused them both to stop their walking at the entrance to the woods; Hare's eyes set upon the hand he found himself holding onto in return. She could see one of his "fangs" slip from between his lips to push against the bottom one in a nervous manner as he blinked a few more times. She herself was unable to speak, to justify her answers or reasons as to why she was holding his hand. Desperation was the reason, she knew that. She was desperate to grab onto the last thing in her world that was slowly turning into a nightmare. Hare was the only "normal" person that she knew within Wonderland, and she used the word normal rather loosely. He wasn't normal, he was far from it, but his madness was nothing to compare to the Hatter. He was kind, he was gentle and he wouldn't touch her when she didn't wish to be. On the contrary she touched him. Not in a wrong way whatsoever, she would fuss and pet him – treat him like her favourite pet but he was more then that. He was her best friend, as best as he could get.

"Emilia," he muttered finally, seeing the distracted girl looking between the shadowed trees. Reacting to her name, she snapped her head to the hare; her cheeks a distinct shade of red he hadn't seen in quite a while. When was the last time he had saw her cheeks that colour? Had it been the first day of her arrival? Yes that was possibly it. When he had inquired on her discolouration she described her feelings of shyness caused her to become red. Frowning gently, he took his spare hand from his side and nibbled softly on the end of his index finger claw. "Emilia why ever are you shy? I believe there is nothing to shy from – we are not strangers or have you lost your memory? Do you understand who I am?"

All she could do was blink a few times, trying to register what the Hare was asking her. Shaking her head, she realized everything and began to speak in a low, slightly shaking voice. "Of course I do know who you are, Hare, how in the world could I forget you?"

"Then why are your cheeks red so? I believe you told me it was because of shyness which came from meeting strangers…" he told her, tilting his head slightly to the left. One of his ash blonde ears fell to the side, creating a cute manner as he gazed the girl confidently in the eye. She returned it with a smile, her lips curling perfectly as she tucked some hair behind her small ears.

"Sometimes situations that do not involve strangers spark shyness," she told him informatively. "And to answer your previous question it's an interaction like a hug."

He gave a small hum and a smile as bright as the sun appeared on his face, causing her own to widen so much her white teeth were on show – a facial expression she rarely had, especially in the presence of Hatter. Gazing down at the hand he held tightly on he pondered for a moment before letting his thoughts spread out into the air. "Am I doing the correct thing in response?"

"Yes, Hare, you are," she nodded with a grin. Within a few moments she allowed him to lead them into the Wonderland Woods, an area she wasn't too familiar with nor too fanatical on. The trees twisted and intertwined with on another, their branches sticking out like old fingers, wrinkled and bent. As they passed each darkened tree the world seemed to turn to night in an instant and the ice cool air spiralled around the pair of them. The fingers of the trees seemed to reach out either in desperation or eeriness, to capture and take away either her or him to kill. Yes, the trees were evil, she knew that. They had their own personalities, cruel and cold – the woods were a place to take seriously. Her cold hand tightened in fear around his warmer one, which had stayed the same temperature despite the everlasting cold wind around them. When she looked up at Hare she could see a face of silent concentration; his eyes having turned emotionless as he kept looking at the trees. It was not the safest route to the Castle but it was the shortest. Anyway, no routes were safe – not anymore at least. Wonderland was transforming, into something more and more morbid just like Hatter. The more crazed he became the more crazed Wonderland was as well. She knew some of the inhibitors had turned cannibalistic and murderous. It was not rare to hear of a death in Wonderland. The only person that didn't seem effected was Hare, thankfully. Some were losing their minds, slowly but surely. Well, losing what they had left of them. It wasn't childish like it had been at one point. It was now a nightmare. Protectively, Hare brought her close to him, allowing her to feel the body heat coming from him. If life could be like this, despite having to be in the terrifying woods, she would have preferred it. Just her and Hare, no more Hatter …

A gasp of terror ran through her lungs as she felt her hand tearing from Hare's first. In reaction, he gripped hard onto her fingertips yet she still slide from his warmth. The heartbeat of the pair began to speed considerably, especially Emilia's as she found something gripping the end of her bloodied dress. Still trying to walk away from the grip within the split second of feeling it she felt her feet become entangled within the roots of a large tree. Before she knew it she had landed onto the ground, feeling the bark of the tree scrap against her right arm. A cry of pain rang through her throat as she could feel branches, stones and the roots of the trees penetrating her skin. She had landed with her lower legs, knees, elbows and forearms on the ground; the scent of her blood apparent in her nostrils straight away. Even though she didn't care as the pain was taking up most of her attention, the grip on her dress was let go of and in the back of her head she could hear the cruel laughter of the trees around her – enjoying the pain they had inflicted upon the innocent teenager. She stayed there for a few moments, unable to conduct her mind to work properly through the throbbing. Tears streamed down her face like turned on taps, dripping from her chin to join the small pool of blood on the ground. As she lifted her head, groaning as she did she felt an empty coldness around her. The blood in her veins seemed to stop pumping as her heart froze at the sight before her. There were trees upon trees and between the trees was no Hare. Her companion had disappeared, left her behind in a bloody, pained mess. Blinking the tears from her bland eyes she coughed slightly, wincing above the pain as she shuffled her position. Breathing heavily, she pulled herself to lean against the trunk of the now silent tree that had caused her to fall and stared out ahead of her.

"Hare!" she called out desperately, feeling her voice cracking from the volume of her scream. "Hare!" she repeated once more, needing to know where he was. Hissing, she looked down at her bloody legs and sighed as she realized she could do nothing more but try to get the rocks and pieces of branch from her flesh. Hare wouldn't have left her like this, not on purpose. Something must have happened within the Woods. Trying to postpone getting the dirt from her cuts she turned her head from left to right, trying to wonder if she could actually make her way back to the Tea Party to ask the Hatter for assistance. And of course, she did not know the way. Emilia was now in the thick of the woods, in the most dangerous place she could be in. Alone. Groaning, she returned her attention to her legs and arms, slowly, carefully trying to clean them the best she could.

After what seemed like hours, a low growl appeared from the corner of her ear. _"Emilia…"_


End file.
